


La mia Anima

by Marika_Grosso



Category: Venom (Movie 2018), Venom - Fandom, symbrock - Fandom, veddie - Fandom
Genre: Lemon, M/M, MM, Slash, symbrock, veddie - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:07:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27081652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marika_Grosso/pseuds/Marika_Grosso
Summary: Eddie si sveglia una mattina particolarmente accaldato. Venom saprà come prendersi cura di lui e dei suoi bisogni.(Odio scrivere le trame, abbiate pietà di me XD)
Relationships: Eddie Brock & Venom Symbiote, Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote
Kudos: 12





	La mia Anima

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zel_Nonick4now](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zel_Nonick4now/gifts).



> Era da un po' che avevo voglia di scrivere qualcosa su questa ship e, complici le bellissime immagini di Zel Carboni, ho deciso di buttarmi e dedicargli questa piccola fanfiction.  
> Ho deciso di raccontare uno spaccato di vita di Eddie dopo che la sua convivenza con Venom è diventata la norma.

«Eddie.»  
Cos’era quella voce? Quella voce che lo chiamava senza sosta?  
«Eddie, svegliati.» Adesso aveva assunto una sfumatura autoritaria, che lo fece rabbrividire da capo a piedi, nonostante fosse nel suo letto, avvolto dalle coperte.  
Aveva caldo.  
«Svegliati!»  
A quella parola finalmente aprì gli occhi e si trovò davanti il soffitto scalcinato che ricordava fin troppo bene. «Finalmente,» continuò la voce, adesso più dolce, quasi con un risolino.  
Ma perché Eddie aveva ancora così caldo?  
Mugolò sommesso.  
La mattina non riusciva mai a svegliarsi del tutto, almeno non prima di un bel caffè bollente, possibilmente due caffè bollenti.  
«Perché non ti stai ancora svegliando?»  
Se lo domandava anche lui.  
Gli sembrava di essere in una bolla, anzi, in un bozzolo tiepido. Era troppo bello per riuscire a svegliarsi davvero. C’erano delle mani intorno a lui, mani forti che lo cullavano, che lo accarezzavano gentili. Riusciva distintamente a sentire le unghie lunghe percorrergli la pelle sensibile dello stomaco, poi fermarsi intorno al suo ombelico e iniziare a giocare con la striscia di peli che finiva dentro ai boxer.  
«Eddie?»  
Quella seconda volta il suo nome venne pronunciato in un modo diverso, una sfumatura roca che lo fece sorridere compiaciuto. Adorava quella sfumatura, voleva sentirla ancora. Sentire quelle dita esplorare il suo corpo.  
Stava sognando, giusto?  
«Continua,» sussurrò a labbra appena schiuse. Fece scorrere la lingua sul labbro inferiore per umettarlo, il calore diventava sempre più intenso e lo sapeva, avrebbe rischiato di prendere fuoco, ma in quel momento non gli importava.  
Le lunghe dita si insinuarono nei suoi boxer, accarezzando i suoi fianchi che, come per volontà propria, scattarono verso l’alto, provocando una risata compiaciuta di quella voce che tanto voleva sentire vicino al suo orecchio.  
«Eddie?» lo chiamò ancora e lui non poté fare altro che mugolare una seconda volta. Cercò di girarsi, di sentire le dita scorrere accidentalmente verso la sua erezione mattutina, ma quando le unghie si chiusero sulla sua carne, affondando appena nelle anche, Eddie non riuscì a far altro che piagnucolare.  
«Non provarci neanche, decidiamo noi!»  
Adorava sentirlo così, deciso, prendere possesso del suo corpo e fargli male quel tanto che bastava per far scattare la sua erezione ancora di più.  
«Non preoccuparti Eddie, abbiamo fame, quindi avrai quello che vuoi.» Sentì distintamente la nota di beffa, ma non gli importava, con lui non gli era mai importato. Forse avrebbe voluto voltarsi, guardarlo, toccarlo. Sentire le dita scorrere nella materia nera che si propagava dal suo corpo, i brividi che gli facevano accapponare la pelle.  
Invece chiuse gli occhi e inspirò a fondo. «Scusa,» disse in un filo di voce, prima che fosse l’altro a chiedergli di pronunciare quella parola. Ormai lo conosceva così bene. Erano una cosa sola. Due entità e un unico corpo.  
«Bravo,» lo sentì infatti rispondergli, il complimento che riecheggiava direttamente nella sua testa, facendolo impazzire.  
«Ne ho bisogno, però...»  
Quel furore che sentiva dentro, la voglia di reagire, di fare di testa propria senza ascoltarlo, era sempre dietro l’angolo. Ma, in cuor suo, un cuore che se non stava attento proprio lui avrebbe consumato fino a farli morire, sapeva che sottomettersi era quello che voleva.  
«Lo so, Eddie, ma io ne ho molto più bisogno di te.»  
Non era pronto al dolore, non lo era mai.  
Sentì le unghie conficcarsi in profondità nella carne della coscia sinistra, il sangue zampillare fuori, imbrattare caldo, quasi rovente, le coperte, rendendole appiccicose.  
Gridò per qualche secondo, solo finché non sentì i denti affilati chiudersi sulla sua pelle, penetrarla come se fosse burro fuso. Eddie boccheggiò, incapace di respirare, l’erezione che perdeva per un attimo tono, solo fino a quando non sentì la lunga lingua avvolgercisi intorno.  
«Respira Eddie, fallo per noi. Fa’ il bravo.»  
E come ogni volta fece il bravo e seguì i suoi ordini. Aprì di nuovo la bocca ma invece che farne uscire un grido, cercò di incanalare quanto più ossigeno possibile. Sentiva l’aria entrargli in gola e scendere fredda dentro di lui, per trasformarsi poi in un calore bollente al centro del suo petto.  
«Ti prego,» iniziò a piagnucolare senza ritegno. Lo scorrere lento del sangue ormai del tutto cessato grazie al suo succhiare rumoroso. Quei denti lo avrebbero mandato in paradiso, o molto più probabilmente all’inferno.  
«Ti prego,» ripeté una seconda volta, poi una terza, forse una quarta. Eddie continuò a ripetere quelle due parole ancora e ancora finché non sentì la stoffa dei boxer lacerarsi con un rumore di cenci strappati e la sua erezione trovare un minimo di sollievo da quella costrizione così forzata.  
La lunga lingua appuntita che gli stuzzicava il glande, infilandosi nella piccola fessura, lo stava mandando nel panico. Se prima aveva cercato in tutti i modi di accontentarlo e respirare, in quel preciso istante non ci riusciva già più.  
«Resisti un altro po’, non è ancora pronto!»  
Lui invece si sentiva pronto!  
Non credeva di poterlo essere più che in quel momento.  
Le sue gambe, se non fossero state tenute ferme con la forza, avrebbero iniziato a scalciare. Sentiva la stretta ferrea della materia nera bruciargli sui polsi, farlo andare in fiamme ancora di più. Voleva sentire quel dolore così bello su tutto il corpo. Voleva andare a fuoco, voleva che lo facessero insieme.  
«V, ti prego,» piagnucolò un’ultima volta. «Ne ho bisogno.»  
Eddie non sapeva come fosse ancora in grado di pronunciare parole di senso compiuto, figurarsi quell’intera frase che gli era uscita dalle labbra.  
Un alito di vento gli raffrescò le guance e finalmente aprì gli occhi.  
I due enormi occhi lattiginosi di V lo guardavano dall’alto, il sorriso aguzzo che increspava quel poco del volto alieno. «Impaziente,» gli sussurrò vicino alle labbra, prima di spingere la lunga lingua dentro la sua bocca.  
Eddie pianse quasi di sollievo quando più di una mano di materia nera iniziò a percorrergli il corpo, iniziando a donargli un minimo di piacere. Succhiò la lingua aliena del suo simbionte, assaporando il suo stesso sapore misto a quello rugginoso del sangue. La sensazione che quella lo penetrasse, scendendo nella sua gola, fin dentro di lui, lo fece ansimare come in calore.  
«Li sento i tuoi pensieri, Eddie, dammene di più. Abbiamo fame!»  
E quella che sentiva era tutto un altro tipo di fame, un bisogno senza sosta, incessante e insaziabile. Avrebbe voluto gridare ma la lingua di V lo bloccava. Avrebbe voluto muoversi, afferrarlo, chiedergli di spingersi dentro di lui, ma tutte quelle mani che adesso lo tenevano ancorato al materasso, erano troppo belle e perfette per scostarle. Le unghie gli si conficcavano nella pelle in un modo delizioso, mandandolo ai matti, sempre più velocemente, inesorabili.  
Finalmente V si staccò dalle sue labbra, lasciando un morso che sarebbe diventato un grosso livido viola sul suo collo nudo e sudato. Avrebbe portato quel livido ben nascosto sotto una maglia dal colletto alto. Già si immaginava a spingerci sopra le dita di nascosto, cercando un dolore e un conforto che l’avrebbero di nuovo reso duro e bisognoso di attenzioni. Magari se avesse fatto il bravo, V avrebbe fatto sbucare fuori qualche lungo tentacolo nero e l’avrebbe scopato in modo rude, proprio come amava che lo prendesse. Magari l’avrebbe preso senza spogliarlo, seduto al tavolo di un bar, o in un lurido bagno di una stazione di servizio.  
Voleva solo essere scopato.  
«Lo so, Eddie, ma ancora non è il momento,» sussurrò V nella sua mente e Eddie gemette sconfortato.  
«Ancora non è pronto, è troppo poco per sfamarci. Devi avere pazienza.»  
Ma lui la pazienza l’aveva finita praticamente dall’età di dieci anni. Era cresciuto arrabbiato e morto dentro. Gli avevano strappato tutto, finché finalmente non era arrivato V a riempirlo. Letteralmente e non.  
V gli aveva restituito la voglia di vivere, il calore di cui aveva bisogno per andare avanti.  
Un tocco rapido alla sua erezione mandò Eddie completamente nel panico, di nuovo. Le lacrime scorrevano ormai sulle sue guance bruciandogli la pelle.  
Le spire di V si insinuarono fra le sue cosce muscolose, spalancandole brusche. Quei tentacoli freddi e caldi al contempo, gli cinsero le gambe, allargandole. Eddie sentì il cotone stracciato dei suoi boxer sfiorargli una coscia facendogli così il solletico.  
«Sono pronto,» gridò nella sua testa, sperando che V lo sentisse, che riuscisse a capire quelle parole spezzate dai gemiti.  
«Posso darti tutto quello di cui hai bisogno!»  
Sentì le spire, le mani, le lunghe dita che lo toccavano, stingersi più forte intorno a lui, quasi inglobarlo, come quando diventavano Venom insieme. In quell’istante però V lo avvolse con cura, anche se con una forza che non aveva niente di umano.  
Eddie sentì il suo corpo cedere, dilatarsi all’assalto del suo simbionte.  
Gemette quando sentì le spire di materia nera avvolgersi intorno al suo uccello ormai completamente bagnato di liquido preseminale, e infine gridò quando le sentì afferrargli il culo e allargarlo, spingersi dentro di lui rudi.  
Sì!  
Sì!  
Era tutto quello che voleva.  
Essere due in uno.  
Uno solo.  
«Prendimi,» gridò, questa volta, con la sua vera voce. Quella parola uscì spezzata ma la risata compiaciuta che V gli regalò in risposta gli fece capire che ancora una volta l’aveva davvero accontentato.  
«Sei già nostro, Eddie, lo sei sempre stato.»  
E finalmente l’orgasmo che aveva trattenuto dal principio proruppe dentro e fuori dal suo corpo, nutrendo così V della sua essenza più genuina. 

Uniti in un unico corpo: il loro.


End file.
